deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Poison Ivy Vs Delsin Rowe
Description DC Comics Vs inFamous! Which of these Bio Terrorist Saviours of their people will surpass the other? Can Ivy charm The Banner Man? Or will she be overtaken by S'moses? Interlude Wizard: Power. It could be given to you at any time, at any place...and it all depends on what you do with the newfound strength you possess. Would you use it to save? Well, these two did. Boomstick: Poison Ivy, Batman's Green Goddess of Nature and saviour of Plant Kind, Wizard: And Delsin Rowe, Seattle's Conduit Hero, and...Smoke Moses? Boomstick: S'moses, Wiz. S'moses. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find our who would win, a Death Battle. Poison Ivy (WarpyNeko930) Wizard: Born to wealthy parents who happened to live in Seattle, Pamela Isley was a shy, attractive young woman, who happened to be quite distant from her parents. With few friends, and not really anything better to do, Pamela poured her effort into her studies, becoming an exemplary student in Botanical Biochemistry. Boomstick: She was actually, really really good! Until, uh, somehow, she was seduced by her professor, Doctor Jason Woodrue. She agreed to help him out with an experiment centered around Plants, and uh...was injected by Woodrue with a heap of deadly chemicals! ...Again! Haha! ...You get it? Because she got-''' Wizard: uh, I think we're good on that Boomstick. When Ivy had awoken from near death experiences, she had gone insane, believing herself to be Mother Nature, and all plant life her "Children". With her newfound control over all plant life, she set off to Gotham City, in order to save all her children. However, Her City Destroying plan was completely foiled by Batman, and Ivy was hauled off to Arkham Asylum. '''Boomstick: And she didn't become a permanent member of Batman's Rogues Gallery by being weak! Oh no, she's actually one tough sunuvabitch! She can form shields with her Plant Life, bind an opponent with superpowered vines, and trick people with powerful hallucinogens. She can use Plants to hear into other rooms, or entangle entire city blocks! Wizard: On multiple occasions, Ivy's been capable of blitzing the likes of Superman and other Superheroes with her Plants, proving them to be exceptionally powerful in a fight. But her arguably most deadly ability is the power to produce pheromones through Touch and Air Toxins, in order to poison a foe, put them under mind control, or straight up off them. Boomstick: Ivy, as said before, has taken down Superman, battled against The Rot, Escaped Arkham Asylum multiple times, and managed to completely immobilize a Black Lantern. Y'know, the violent, Death Filled enemies of the Green Lanterns who took over the Justice League and nearly destroyed everything? Wizard: However, she's not without weaknesses. She relies mostly on her plants in order to keep in a fight, while most other plans require time and trickery in order to work. Plus, without Water and Sunlight, which is surprisingly fitting, she could wither and lose strength. Boomstick: But when you've got an army of plants ready to do your bidding, that seems pretty small a weakness. Ivy is the hottest Plant ever. Delsin Rowe Pre-DB and Special Thanks! DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpyNeko930 Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles